A Rose Can Bloom Twice, I Think
by JasmineCrevan
Summary: Rebecca is a teenage girl, living with the Undertaker. Her parents were murdered, and she lost every family she has ever known. On her 18th birthday, she finds out they are coming back for her. But why? With her friends help, she goes through a series of changes, both minor and major, finding out about her true self. I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITUJI! GrellxOC
1. Prologue

**Hey People~! **

**I PROMISE! This is the last story I create before finishing a story! I realized there wasn't very many GrellxOC stories, so me and my friend created this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Rose Can Bloom Twice, I think**

**Prologue:**

It was a lovely autumn day in London. People walked to and fro, bustling about, trying to get stuff done for the upcoming holidays.

The trees were magnificent this time of year, with their almost bare branches glowing in the sunlight. The leaves were painted the most prettiest shades of oranges and yellows.

A teenage girl walked amidst the crowd, gazing at the breath-taking scenes.

She wore a black skirt that reached below her knees, and a blue, long-sleeved blouse. She wore no stockings, so her pale, smooth legs were exposed.

Her hair was left down, and was gently swaying in the warm breeze. Her face was slightly tanned, her nose a gentle curse on her face, with the exception of her high cheekbones, and her eyes were the most darkest shade of blue. The only flaw on her face was a frown.

She stopped and stared at a particular tree, one with with the limbs stripped bare.

All except for one.

She glared at the leaf, which broke off and flew down to earth. She took a few steps forward to catch it between her fingers, and examined it.

It was a regular leaf, no doubt. But it was the color that caught her unwanted attention.

It was the deepest shade of red that was ever possible.

She glared at the leaf between her fingers, hoping to make it burst into flames.

No such luck.

Instead, she satisfied her hatred by crumbling up the crisp leave and threw it to the ground. She stomped on it, driving it into the sidewalk even more, earning a few stares from some people.

"Rebecca!" a voice called. She turned to see a man walking towards her.

He was wearing a black robe with a gray sash wrapped loosely around his shoulder and waist in a diagonal manner. His hair was silver, going all the way down to his waist, and atop it, a black hat wiith a droopy top that hung down his back. His face wasn't easily visible, only a scar, a nose, and a grin could be seen. His bangs his his eyes.

He came closer to her and wrapped an arm around Rebecca. She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Are you ready to go home, Rebecca?' he asked her, still grinning.

She nodded.

"Well then, let's be on our way." he said, leading her away from the leaf.

She looked back and glanced at the leave for a moment, then smiled evilly.

_Red,_ she thought. _What an ugly color._

* * *

**A/N: I will be updating the story l;ater today with the official first chapter, ok? Please review and tell me what you think so far. **

**Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rebecca's POV**

* * *

I knew it was time to wake up by the looks of the light struggling to shine through my blanket.

Curiously, I peaked out from underneath the covers to stare into a bright light.

I hissed and buried my head underneath the cover's, cursing myself for my stupidity.

The door opened and footsteps echoed against the empty room. I feigned sleep when I felt eyes watching me, trying to make my breathing sound deep and slow.

"Rebecca, I know you aren't asleep. It's time to wake up, dear."

I moaned. Getting up was not on my to-do list today.

"Five more minutes"

Undertaker snickered. "Not likely, Rebecca. You see, I learned my lesson from the last five minutes I gave you." he said. "By the way, didn't you want to do something today?"

I jumped up. He was right.

"Crap, I forgot my own birthday," I muttered and shot to my closet to find something to wear.

He snickered again and left the room to leave me to dress.

Hurriedly, I pulled on a green tank top and a blue skirt. I sat on my bed to put on some knee-high socks and heels.

I rushed to the bathroom and started at my reflection.

Namely, my hair.

It was the color I despised so much, yet I couldn't do a thing about it. Undertaker wouldn't let me dye it, so instead, I bought a brunette wig.

It was cut to shoulder's length, and I normally tied a black ribbon in it to keep it back, letting the bangs hang down on my forehead.

Sighing, I braided my strawberry hair back, and placed the wig on top of it, securing it with hair pins.

Then, I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face.

_I'm eighteen,_I thought. _That means my parents have been dead for ten years. _

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. No need to get worked up now.

I grabbed my handbag off the door handle before I left my room.

"My, my, aren't we in a hurry?" Undertaker said, as he sat on one of the coffins in the living room.

Yes, I said coffins.

Undertaker had quite an attachment to them, though I don't know why.

"Yes, because I want to get a head start on my day." I said grabbing the toast he had prepared for my breakfast. I never really cared for big meals in the morning, so I normally settled on toast and a glass of orange juice.

"I'll be back later, Undertaker!" I said, going out the door.

The morning sunlight illuminated the lush colors of autumn, making it appear as if it was a painting.

Sighing, I rushed off to find my friends, hoping that they remembered by party tonight.

My first stop was the library, where my friend, Emiko, normally spent most of her time there, reading.

Reaching the public library, I stopped at the entrance to quickly catch my breath. I pushed open the door and walked in.

I waved silently to Mrs. Hutchinson, the librarian. She smiled and waved a frail hand at me, then ran it through her gray hair.

I turned and walked to where Emiko normally sat, and there she was.

She wore a pair of blue jeans and a gray t-shirt. Her dark hair was waist length, and she had it pulled back with a rubber band and had the end come around so that it laid on her shoulder. She had a pair of silver glasses perched atop her nose, her brown eyes staring intensely at the book she was reading. A slight frown of concentration on her face.

"Emiko!" I whispered. She tore her gaze from the book and her face brightened when she saw me. She sat up and adjusted her blue glasses.

"Happy Birthday, Rebecca!" she cried and jumped forward to hug me, ending up with both of us on the ground.

"It would be a happy birthday if you'd get your butt off me," I said laughing.

She laughed and stood up, then helped me to my feet.

Emiko was one of my best friends whom I had met at school. Though she's a year older than me, she still acts like a child, same as me.

"So what brings you here to my kingdom?" she gestured to the shelves and books around us.

"You're 'kingdom' happens to be a public library, your highness," I said, doing a mock curtsey.

"Calm yourself, Lady Olney. The Queen needs to concentrate on her reading." she said, showing me the books she was reading.

"Romeo and Juliet?" I asked. "How can you read all the old English in it?"

"I grew up reading them, so it's real easy to understand it." she replied casually, shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyway, are you going to my party tonight?" I asked.

"You mean the one to celebrate your 18th birthday? Yeah, I wouldn't miss it." she said.

"Great, I'm going to go see if the others are going. See you later!" I said, giving her a quick wave goodbye and running out the door.

_One down, three more to go. _I thought, racing to the cafe, where another one of my friends worked.

As soon as I swung the door opened, the sweet aroma of doughnuts and freshly made coffee hit me in the form of a light breeze. I looked around and found the guy I was looking for. He was at the counter, trying to make a move on one of his customers.

"Mr. Knox, will you please just give me my coffee," she said, annoyed.

"Fine," he said, handing the woman the beverage. She snatched it any stomped past me, muttering some nasty choice words.

I walked over to the cashier and leaned on the counter casually.

"So Ronald, I can assume you got nothing?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was orange on top and black underneath.

"Yeah, not even a number." he said bitterly.

I playful punched his arm. "Don't worry, Ronald. You'll get one." _Probably not very soon_, I added mentally.

He smiled, adjusted his black glasses, and spoke. "Oh, I almost forgot. Stay here." he disappeared behind the display where the doughnuts, and came back with a bundle in his hand.

"Happy Birthday, Rebecca! Your favorite, on the house." he said and placed it in my hands. I opened it to revealed a chocolate doughnut with a clear glaze on it. I gasped.

"Is this-? I asked.

"Try it," he said. "I think I did it right this time."

I brought the warm doughnut to my mouth and took a chomp out of it.

"Mmm...Chocolate doughnut with cream cheese filling and a glaze." I said, my mouth full, but I didn't care. I was in heaven.

"So did I do it right?" he asked.

I nodded and he fist-pumped the air.

"Awesome." he said.

"Oh!" I said, remembering my purpose of coming here. "Are you gonna come to my party tonight?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there." He said, eyeing a blonde that was sitting at one of the tables, talking to a brunette.

I nodded, rolling my eyes. I swear this guy didn't give up. "I'm going to go see if Kate and Ciel are coming as well," I said, walking out the building.

Finishing my doughnut, I walked to the park, where I was sure to find Kate.

I must be psychic, because that's exactly where she was, scribbling something in her notebook, ear buds in her ears. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun, with more than a few strands hanging down.

"Kate." I said.

She didn't respond. She didn't even notice I was there.

So I snuck behind her and pulled out one of her ear buds.

"Kate," I whispered in her ear. She whipped around to face.

"Geez, Becca! You scared the crap outta me. I think I had a heart attack," she said, clutching her chest for emphasis.

"Well then you need to pay attention to me! It's a special day today!"

She looked at me curiously. "Why?"

I chuckled. "You know? The most important day of a person's life?" I hinted. The look of confusion got deeper and I became worried.

_Did she honestly forget my birthday? No, she's one of my best friends. She couldn't have forgotten. _

"Woah, woah, woah. Please don't start crying, Becca. I was just playing with you, I know it's your 18th birthday." she said, pulling me into a hug.

I greatly took it, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"You had me going for a moment there." I said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I went too far that time."

"Yes. Yes you did."

"And yes I will be at your party. I'll even be the first one to show up." she promised.

"Ok." I peeked at my watch. "Kate, I need to go see if Ciel are coming to the party, then head back home to help the Undertaker prepare for the party." I said, breaking the hug. She picked up her notebook, and adjusted her pale green glasses.

"ok. See you later, Becca." she said.

I stood up and took off towards Ciel's mansion.

Yes, you heard me right. He lives in his own mansion with his butler, Sebastian. Along with three other servants, whom do more harm to the manor than help.

Anyway, when I reached the manor, I took a breath before knocking.

A man dressed in a black butler suit opened the door.

"Hello Lady Rebecca." he greeted.

"Hey Sebastian. Is Ciel home, I wish to speak with him." I said.

"Of course. Right this way." he lead me into the house, up the stairs, and before Ciel's study.

"Master, Miss Rebecca is here." he said, knocking.

"Let her in," a voice from behind the door replied. Sebastian opened the door and held it for me to walk through.

"Thanks." I said. He bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

"Hi Ciel." He looked up from a paper and looked at me.

"Hello Rebecca. How are you?" he asked, putting the paper down.

"Good. I was wanting to make sure that you were coming to my birthday party tonight." I said.

"Yes, I shall be there. Was there anything else?" he asked.

"No, that was it." I said disappointed. I turned and headed for the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Ciel added. "Happy birthday."

I smiled, but didn't face him.

"Thanks." and I let myself out.

I checked my watch after I had left. I had about fifteen minutes before I had to be back to help prepare the house for my birthday.

"I'm back!" I shouted when I opened the door. I gasped.

Everything was ready for a party that would be in little less than five hours.

There were blue balloons along the ceiling, along with black and green streamers lining the walls. A table was set up in the corner, a small silver box with a black bow in the middle of it.

I walked over to it and picked it up.

I heard a snicker in the other corner and looked to see Undertaker.

"Anxious to see what's inside?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Well go ahead and open it." he said. I nodded and untied the ribbon. Curiosity made me rip the tp of the box off. I stopped.

Inside was a silver locket with my initials engraved onto it. **REO**

"It's beautiful. And it's even got my middle name in on it. Elizabeth." I said.

He walked up behind me, and helped me to clip the necklace onto my neck. When he was done, she turned to embrace him.

"Thank you." He wrapped his arms around me to return the hug.

"You know, that isn't a normal locket." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's rumored to have a protection spell on it." he explained.

"Oh, ok." I said. "How did you get this place prepared so fast?"

"Let's just say I had a little help." he said.

"Ok. I'm going to upstairs." I told him.

"I'll be down here, dearie." he said, grinning.

As soon as I shut the door, I flopped down on my bed, hugging my pillow to my body.

_Ten years...it's already been ten years. Ten years since their death. _

I let myself relax and let my mind wander to that terrible day.

_**Flashback..**_

"_**Where's the kid?" a voice demanded. **_

_**I curled up into a ball in the cabinet where I hid. My mom said it was to protect me, but I wanted them to be protected to. I want them safe. **_

"_**I don't know what your talking about." my father's confident voice said. **_

"_**Well, even if we don't have the girl, we still need to get rid of you." another sinister voice said. **_

_**I was curious enough to peak out from the little hole in the cabinet. **_

_**I wish now that I hadn't. **_

_**I saw a blonde man took out a pair of hedge clippers. A violet-haired man pulled out an axe. The third was raven-haired fellow brought out a butcher knife. **_

_**I couldn't pull my gaze away as the took turns plunging their weapons into my mother and father. **_

_**A bunch of film came out of their chests and it showed them as children. **_

_What is this? **I asked myself. **_

_**A police siren outside made them look up and take off in the blink of an eye. **_

_**I crawled from the small space and ran over to my parents still bodies. **_

"_**Please wake up!" I pleaded, shaking my father's body. It was beginning to lose heat, same as my mother's limp body. **_

_**They didn't respond. Their eyes stared unblinkingly into space. That's when I realized it. **_

_**My parents were dead. **_

_**I felt something warm and sticky pool under me. I looked down. **_

_**It was red, the color deep and sickening. **_

_**I threw up right then and there. **_

_**When I had nothing else in my stomach, I turned back to my dead parents. **_

_**I gently closed their eyes. **_

"_**Hey! Is anyone in there?!" a man shouted. **_

_**Frightened,**_ **_ I jumped up and ran out the back door. _**

_**I hid in our neighbor's dog house, not worried about the dog because Rocky has been dead for several years. **_

_**I saw the policeman come out to try to find me. **_

_**I whimpered and scooted to the way back of the large doghouse, hiding in the shadows. I hugged my knees to my stomach. The sun was about to go down, so the shade from the tree helped to conceal me. **_

_**The policeman spoke into a walkie-talkie. **_

"_**Yeah, I have to dead persons in the house, and somebody just fled the house. Most likely their child because the bloody footprints are too small for an adult." he walked back into my house. **_

_**I sighed with slight relief, then remembered that I was an orphan. **_

_**I began to cry into my arms. **_

"_**Are you okay?" a soft voice asked. **_

_**I jumped and looked up to see a silvered-haired man leaning into the entrance of the dog house. He had a concerned look on his face. **_

"_**No." I said, then began to sob. **_

"_**Do you need a hug?" he asked. **_

_**Normally I would have tried to get away from him, but I couldn't sense anything dangerous about him. I crawled out of the dog house and he embraced me. **_

_**His hug was warm and made me feel safe. **_

"_**My parents are gone." I said sadly. **_

"_**I know. Those filthy reapers did it." he said, pulling me closer. "Would you like to live with me?" **_

_**I thought about it. This man had gone out of his way just to comfort a sad little orphan girl. **_

"_**Please?" I asked. **_

_**He snickered slightly. "Alright then." he stood up. "Let's go home then." **_

_**End Flashback.**_

I sighed sadly, and wiped my face of the tears I had shed, remembering it. That color...i shuddered just thinking of it. I hated the color red. I hated the being they called 'reapers'.

The Undertaker had became my fatherly figure. He bought me clothes and a bed to sleep in. He fed me and took care of me.

I had been happy living here.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud smashing of glass.

"Good going, Grell. Now Undertaker's gotta repair the front window." I heard Emiko say.

A voice that couldn't be described as male or female whined, "Well the front door wasn't big enough."

"Calm down you guys." I heard Ronald's voice. "Undertaker, sir, we have an emergency."

Curious as to why my friends were here so early, I ran down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I stopped.

I saw the man wearing the color I despised most.

Red.

**A/N: thank you guys for being patient. I love reviews, as they keep me wanting to finish the story. Please take the time to review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey People~! I hope you guys are liking the story! I know I am. **

**Anyway I have nothing to say, so here's Chapter two of A Rose Can Bloom Twice, I Think. **

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Red.

Red equals blood.

Blood surrounded my parents as the warmth disappeared from their bodies.

It became hard to breathe as I fought to look away from the horribly vibrant color.

I noticed all my friends were here, and the Undertaker no longer had a silly grin on his face.

That's when I knew something was terribly wrong.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" the person cried. Then, they turned around, meeting my eyes. "Oh."

"Red..." I whispered in shock.

"What?" his-I was sure it was a guy- face scrunched up in confusion.

"Red." I said, my hatred growing for the color.

"Oh. Yes, it is red. Isn't it a lovely color?"

"No."

"I know right? I-" he looked at me. "No?" he echoed.

"No. Red is a hideous color. One that should never have been invented." I spat.

"How dare you, you little brat!" he screeched and lunged for me, but was stopped by a clearing of someone's throat. Both of us looked to where it came from.

Undertaker was leaning casually on one of the coffins, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Mr. Sutcliff, I would suggest you don't dare touch Rebecca," he said, his voice somewhat threatening. Then the smirk disappeared. "I would have to teach you a lesson if you should even try."

He gulped and backed away from me.

"Now," Undertaker continued. "The reason you are here?"

"Oh, well um," The red head stuttered.

Emiko sighed and stepped up.

"They're back." she said.

"Who's back?" I asked.

Nobody answered.

"Then why are you here?" Undertaker asked angrily. "I told you to protect her, yet you're here, telling me that they are back." I cowered. I've never seen Undertaker this mad. He was usually cool and collected. I decided that something was definitely wrong.

"Undertaker, calm down. We need your help. They're stronger, and I'm afraid we can't hold them back."

"This is bad," Undertaker muttered.

"What's bad? Why do you need Undertaker's help? What's going on?" I cried with frustration.

Undertaker looked at me.

"Dearie, there's something you should know about us. We aren't human." he said.

"If you guys aren't human, then what are you?" I asked.

Emiko walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. A sad smile played on her lips.

"We are shinigamis."

I looked at her. "What the heck is that?"

"A Shinigami is a grim reaper." My brain clicked and I backed away from her, from them.

"No. No you can't be," I said. "Please tell me you aren't one of those monsters!"

"Monsters?" the red head asked. "Look whose talking! You-"

"Shut up, Grell." Emiko growled.

"Please," I pleaded. "Tell me your joking."

"I'm afraid not, dear." Undertaker said.

I started crying.

My friends, my best friends, and my guardian, were the being that I despised the most.

"All of you are?" I asked. All except Ciel nodded.

"So you're human, Ciel?" I asked.

He chuckled darkly. "No. In fact I am not. But I'm not a grim reaper either."

"Then what are you?" I demanded.

He smirked and his eye transformed into a pink slit. I gasped.

"You're a-"

"A demon. Yes." he said.

"What is going on?" I asked through my shock.

Kate came forward. "The men who killed your parent's are back. And their coming for you."

I froze, and my eyes widened in fear.

"No," was all I could say.

"That's why the Undertaker brought us here to protect you." Ronald explained.

"So that's all it was? You guys were never really my friends?" I demanded.

"We didn't say that, Becca." Emiko said.

"You didn't have to. The only reason you guys were always there was because you _had _to be."

"Rebecca Elizabeth Olney, we're your friends because we _want _to be. If I thought you that horrible to be with, I wouldn't have applied to help. We volunteered to protect you. We were allowed to observe you from a distance and decide if we wanted to or not." Emiko said, pinning me up against the wall. I had never seen this aggressive side of her. It scared me.

"Oh,"

"Yeah. You shouldn't go around judging something when not everybody is the same way." Kate said. Emiko backed off of me.

"I'm sorry." I said guiltily.

"Especially since you are one." Grell muttered. I still heard it.

"WHAT?!" I said.

Emiko placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Sadly, he's right." she sighed.

"You mean, _I'm _a reaper?" I asked. She nodded.

"But you are a special type of reaper. I was going to tell you later," she said, glaring at Grell. "Because your response to us being shinigamii would be different to you being a shinigami."

I took a few deep breaths to calm my rapid heartbeat.

"Why are those men after me?" I asked.

Undertaker bounced over and sat me down on a coffin. "You might wanna sit down." he said.

I said nothing, but waiting for an answer.

"You see," he started. "Your parents were one of few special humans. They had an ability to produce grim reapers. They are called Producers."

"That's kinda obvious," I muttered.

Undertaker continued, oblivious to my comment.

"When your mother gave birth to you, it sent out a message to the reapers. They watched over you to make sure nothing happened to you."

"Why would anything happen to me?" I asked.

"Because some reapers don't fancy the idea of a human-reaper." Emiko said. "The ones that killed your parents were rogues. Or that's what we think because there are no files of them."

"Plus if Undertaker didn't know who they were, that meant that they were either new or rogues." Ronald added.

"Precisely." Undertaker said. "Anyway, when rumor spread that they were attacking your family, they sent me to retrieve you. Your parents and baby sister were due to die, so their deaths were inevitable-"

"I had a baby sister?"

"Yes. Your mother was four months pregnant when she was killed, immediately ending her life."

I took that information in.

"They killed my parents so that no more hybrids would be born," I concluded.

"Yes. And they knew this. Well, at the beginning they knew you weren't normal."

"I remember. They always said I was a special little girl, destined for big things. That I would save many people. I always thought that it was strange to tell a little girl that, but I just assumed they wanted me to become a doctor." I said.

"It is strange. But they received many death threats."

I gasped. "That was the letter I read." I muttered.

"Pardon?" Undertaker asked, confused.

"When I was almost eight, months before they were murdered, I read this strange letter. If I remember correctly, it said that if they didn't get rid of their daughter, that they themselves would be put to death and that she would suffer severe consequences worse than death." I froze again. "And that's why they're back. To finish what they had come to do."

"Now you're catching on." Undertaker applauded.

"What else?"

"That's about it." Ronald said, scratching the back of his head.

"Undertaker, Mr. Spears said that all of us needed to report to the Reaper's Realm for an important meeting about certain circumstances." Emiko said.

He nodded, then turned to me.

"Who will look after my precious Rebecca?" he asked, pulling me into a hug.

All of them turned to Grell, who was sitting cross-legged on one of the farther coffins, examining his blood red nails. He looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"What?"

"Oh no," I muttered.

* * *

I went up to my room after Undertaker left and locked my door behind me.

I flopped down on my bed in frustration.

"Great, now I'm stuck with a red-headed freak." I mumbled into my pillow.

I heard a crash of something downstairs and prayed that Grell would clean whatever it was he dropped.

"Whatcha doin' in here?" a voice came from the window.

I jerked up and turned to see the gender-confused reaper sitting on my window sill.

"What are you doing in here?!" I asked, throwing a throw pillow at him.

He caught it and hugged it to his torso. I made a face.

_I'm so burning that later, _I thought.

"I wondered what you were up to, and your door was locked. So I walked out and climbed up here."

"What if I was changing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Wouldn't bother me. I, too, am a female." he said.

"No you're not." I said.

He looked at me. "Can I help it if I was born the wrong gender?"

"Wrong gender?" I asked, then shook my head. Another point popped into my head. "What did you drop down there. I really hope it wasn't precious."

he looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"I didn't drop anything. As soon as you went up here, I tried to follow you. With no luck, as I said earlier, I climbed up here and watched you for a few minutes." _He watched me?_

"Wait-if you didn't drop anything, then who did?"

* * *

**Cliff hanger! X3 Sometimes I can be so evil. You can expect many cliff hangers from me, just so ya know. How else am I going to keep my readers coming back for more? * does dramatic pose* **

**Anyway, there was chapter Two, I hope you enjoyed it, blah, blah, blah. What concerns me the most is the reviews. I LOVE REVIEWS!33333**

**So please take a minute and tell me what you liked about the story. Thanks!**

**Byyyeeee~!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone~!**

**I'm alive and well, just thought I would take a while to type a quick chapter for you all! **

**Here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Grell watched me as I jumped off my bed, heading towards the door.

"Wait-where are you going?!" he whispered harshly to me.

"I need to see who is making a mess of Undertaker's stuff." I whispered back. I carefully opened the door, cringing at how loud the creaking was. I paused, listening for a stop in their rustling.

There was no fault in their rustling, so I opened it far enough to squeeze through.

Grell followed, probably trying to make sure I didn't get hurt, because then he would have to deal with the Undertaker.

I tip-toed down the stairs, pausing every other step to listen to the rummaging.

Another thing broke.

I reached more than halfway down the stairs when ii peaked out from the corner. Grell leaned over me to see.

The robber was a woman.

_Oh heck no! _I said, about to charge into the room with my stupid confidence.

Grell held me back, covering my mouth.

With his reaper speed, he had us back in my room.

When he uncover my mouth, I turned to him, outraged.

"What the heck?! It was just a woman! I could've take her!" I spat at hiim, trying to keep my voice down.

"No, that wasn't just an average woman. That was a demoness." he said, placing his hands on his hips and staring down at me. I was a few inches smaller than him, which ticked me off because I had to look up to meet his eyes.

"Well, who can take her? I want her gone!"

Grell looked thoughtful. He broke into a grin and I stared at his shark teeth.

"I know someone." he said.

"Wh-" he picked me up and without another word was heading towards my open window.

"AAHHH!" I shrieked as I felt my stomach in my throat. The abrupt landing almost made me lose my doughnut.

Grell carried me bridal-style and broke into a sprint.

I pressed myself against his chest, trying not to puke from motion sickness.

Pretty soon, we were in front of Ciel's mansion.

Grell pretty much dropped me and ran to ring the doorbell. Actually, he did drop me. I sat there in the dirt, holding my mouth and stomach to calm it down.

He waited outside the door, and Sebastian opened the door.

He took one look at Grell and was about to shut the door.

"Wait! Sebastian!" I called, jumping up. I stood there, trying not to throw up.

"Lady Rebecca? Why are you here. And with _him _of all things?" I slowly walked to the door, leaning on Grell for support.

"I need to talk to Ciel." I said.

* * *

"Twice in one day, Rebecca? I'm starting to think that you've grown on me," Ciel smirked as ii entered the room.

"You'd like to think so, but-"

"But Bassy, can't you see?! We belong-" he was thrown, or rather kicked, into the room, knocking into the opposite wall.

"Ouch," he groaned.

I stifled a snicker and turned back to Ciel, who was looking at the red head in disgust.

"Why is _he _here?"

"Because Undertaker told him to look after me." I explained. "Anyway, there was a demoness peeking around the Undertaker's coffins and such, and Grell wouldn't let me get rid of her."

"A demoness? I don't believe I would be of any help. But," he added. "Sebastian might."

At the sound of his name, Sebastian appeared by Ciel's side.

"Sebastian? But-" I stopped when Sebastian's eyes flashed pink and were slitted. "oh,"

I said.

"Please describe this demoness Miss Rebecca." Sebastian asked.

"Sure, um, she was wearing a thigh-high black skirt, a red blouse, fishnet stickings, and had reddish blond hair that was cut into a bob." I said.

"This isn't good." Sebastian muttered. "What else?"

"She had black glasses with red roses on the lenses. Am I missing anything, Grell?"

"Not that I know of." he moaned rubbing his head.

Sebastian was silent for a while.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked. Sebastian sighed.

"I am afraid that that demoness you saw was my sister, Sabrina Michaelis."

**Who knew Bassy had a sister? I didn't know until I made it up. X3**

**I'll be back soon! There will be fluffiness soon! And sorry it's a short chapter, i am extremely tired and life is just rough. But i will keep you guys happy with Updates! **

**A little side note: I've been having trouble deciding on a pet name for the Grell and Rebecca. **

**What do you think; Grecca or Rebell? Or maybe make up your own and let me know! Eiither way I'll update soon. **

**Bye~!**


End file.
